Sometimes Good People Do Bad Things and Vice Versa
by tablekorner
Summary: Emma's been different ever since the shooting. Jay regrets cheating on Alex. He tries to be the good guy, but how long can that last? Jay just saved Emma from his world, but how long will he be protecting her from it?
1. Chapter 1  In Her Head

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Two songs for this chapter, Linkin Park A Place For My Head, and Papa Roach Last Resort.**

**CHAPTER 1**

** Jay POV**

**First period had ended so I went looking for Greenpeace. I didn't know what Nelson was trying to pull, but I sure as hell intended on finding out. That's why I was sitting in the library, the one place you would never think that you would run into Jay Hogart. I was hoping that she would end up here soon. I didn't want to be in here too long.**

**As if on cue Greenpeace came walking through library doors. As she walked by the bookcases I was between, I pulled her in. I backed her up against the bookcase and kept my hands in place on her arms.**

"**Are you hot for Dracula, or are you trying to mess with me?" I asked**

**She smiled at me.**

"**Are you going to be in the ravine again tonight? Are we going to party? I think I need another bracelet." She said while showing me her bracelets, one of which she didn't earn**

**I moved my arm up closer to her shoulder, to bring her arm back down.**

"**I don't like being messed with okay." I stated**

**She continued to smile.**

"**I know." She said**

_**Then what are you doing?**_** I thought**

"**I need a minute with my daughter." Simpson interrupted us**

**I turned around to face the teacher.**

"**Oh that's adorable sir." I said with a grin then turned back to Nelson**

"**Cut the commentary Jason, go." He said**

**I looked back at Simpson, and then turned back to Nelson as I backed away from their father daughter moment. Obviously he had something to say about that little kiss Greenpeace started earlier. He probably wasn't too happy to find his daughter being cornered in the library by me.**

**I guess I would have to wait till later to find out what was going on in that girls head.**

**With Alex at a doctor's appointment there wasn't really any point in skipping class, so I went. Which I wish I hadn't, talk about boring! But at least it was over, until tomorrow that is. It was lunch now, so I had some more time to go get some information out of that girl.**

**As I walked into the cafeteria I was greeted with the irritating noise of to many people talking at once. **_**This is the reason I don't come to the cafeteria at lunch**_**. It didn't take me long to find her, but she was sitting with that Santos girl. Clearly it is not a good idea to just go up to her in the middle of all these people anyway.**

**I took a seat at an empty bench and waited, then did some more waiting. Of course ten minutes later I was still waiting. By this time I was just getting irritated, I mean come on how long can you stand being in this place. I put my face in my hands and groaned, loudly. When I looked up I saw some kid giving me a strange look.**

"**What are you looking at kid?" I said with a menacing glare**

**This of course did the trick. The kid walked off, pretty fast, with his tail between his legs. I smirked to myself as I watched him go without once looking back. I loved that, the way almost everybody would cower just when I looked at them. It felt good to have that kind of power. Of course you always had your exceptions to this. Like Sean for one, he was never afraid of me. His little girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend, Nelson never showed any kind of fear when around me. Of course she was always full of herself, but she doesn't seem like that anymore. Lately she's been really different, I mean besides the obvious. She never really talks to anyone, well except Santos. The obvious change is her attitude, whatever happened I liked the new Emma. **_**Wait? Did I just say Emma? Weird …**_

**Well it's about damn time, finally after … **_**Damn the whole fucking lunch period, I just wasted my entire lunch sitting here. **_**Right then the bell rang signaling us to head to class. Well of course I don't even get a chance to talk to her. **_**Maybe I could get to her before her next class.**_

**I sat up from the bench and followed Nelson and Santos out of the cafeteria. They were headed to the gym. **_**I didn't know there was a gym period third?**_

**Wait, dammit. It's not gym, it's the play. Anyone involved is excused from third period to go to practice, including me. Well I guess I had to wait till later…**

**I turned around to go to my locker. I wanted to get my jacket from my locker before heading to the gym. After getting my jacket I headed back towards the gym. As I walked past the front doors I saw Alex coming in, and she looked furious. Somehow when she saw me she looked even angrier.**

"**Hey Lexi what's up? How was your doctor's appointment?" I asked as she walked up to me**

**As she got close to me she closed her fists, and then proceeded to lift her fists up and slam them down against my chest. She continued to do this several times as she shouted at me, "How could you? You fucking asshole!"**

**I grabbed a hold of each of her wrists, "Wow, wow, wow. Lexi calm down. Tell me what's got your panties in a twist." I said**

**She ripped her wrists free from my grip, "Don't you even!" She shouted as she shoved her finger against my chest.**

"**You fucking cheated on me with Amy! My best friend!" She shouted**

_**SHIT!**_

"**Wait Lexi. Just let me explain…" I started**

"**Explain? How can you possibly explain cheating on me!"**

"**How did you even find out?" I asked**

"**What! How dare you! It doesn't fucking matter how I found out!" She shouted**

**She shoved me back as she started heading down the hallway towards the gym. **_**Well that's not good.**_

**I ran up to her as she was nearing the door and grabbed hold of one of her wrists. She just pulled her hand free and continued into the gym.**

"_**Lexi!**_**" I whispered, "It was nothing come on."**

"**Lexi is late for her scene." JT said, **_**well that's not going to help things**_

"**You want a scene JT!" She shouted as she walked up the stairs of the stage**

**She turned to face Amy while walking towards her, "Hey best friend Amy let's give JT a scene!"**

**She stopped in front of Amy and then punched her across the face. Many people in the room gasped wide eyed in shock.e**

"**Tell me about the ravine Amy. About how you went down on my boyfriend Amy, and the bracelets you got for it." Alex said**

**I looked over at Emma who looked worried. She was trying to hide the bracelets on her wrists. Thank god, I wouldn't want to know the outcome if Alex found out I was also with Cause Girl.**

"**I didn't sleep with him." Amy said as she let out a big breath of air**

**I started making my way towards them**

"**By who's definition?" Alex asked**

"**Just come outside Alex." I said while gripping her shoulder which she pulled away from**

**She shook her head, "Don't touch me, don't talk to me. I'll deck your smug face to."**

**I turned to watch her walk away, and then I moved my attention to Emma. She looked really nervous.**

**I started heading for the exit. This was total shit. I didn't understand it, where could she of heard this information from? She was all good this morning and then she comes back from the doctors filled with knowledge of my little scandalous adventures. I would really like to know how she found out, or maybe someone told her. If that was the case, then I wanted to find that person.**

**I didn't feel like staying at school. I didn't feel like going to any classes, or doing anything. I just wanted to know how Alex found out. I went to my locker and grabbed my bag, and then I slammed my locker shut and left the school. Of course I had no idea how to find the information I wanted so I just went home.**

**When I got back I had a message on my machine. It was from Alex, so I played it.**

"**Jay, I've got something. I'm sick. I'm positive it's from you, you jackass. Don't try and call me, I'm not going to answer. I just thought you should no." The message ended**

**For the rest of the day I just stayed in bed. It gave me plenty of time to think. Why I cheated on Alex, I still had no idea about. As for Amy and Emma, well Amy was all over me. She wanted me, badly, and so she got me. And Emma? I chased her, but why? I mean she is hot. Of course there are a lot of other good qualities about her. But not the kind I'm usually into. She didn't want me, I went after her. After Amy I guess I just didn't care, and went after what I wanted. **_**Did I just say I wanted Emma Nelson? Maybe I did? Maybe I do?**_

**I finally figured out why she's so different, and of course the answer made me feel like an idiot. She's been messed up since the shooting, don't know how I couldn't put two and two together, but hey what else do you expect from Jay Hogart. Most people probably think I'm a big dumb idiot. Way to go Hogart, now you're putting yourself down. **_**Well I deserve it…**_

**I cheated on Alex, Took advantage of Emma. As for Amy? She wanted it. I smirked**

**I looked at my clock, it was getting late. It was already dark out. I needed to fix things. I got up and headed outside to my car. Maybe Alex would be at the ravine and I could, no. She wouldn't be there, and she would probably punch me and walk away before considering listening to me. As I got in my car I didn't immediately start it. I still didn't know what I was going to do.**

**Maybe I could find Emma, apologize to her. **_**Man I never thought I would ever consider that. **_**I don't think she'd listen. She's been practically begging me to pop her cherry. She's turning into Amy, and it's my fault.**

"**Dammit!" I shouted while slamming my fists against the dashboard**

**What was I supposed to do now?**

"**Jay?" What the? What was Nelson doing at my house?**

"**Can I climb in?" She asked as she did just that…**

**I just stared at her. Well I guess I'm getting my chance to start fixing things.**

"**I went to the ravine but you weren't there." She said**

"**My day kinda sucked in case you didn't notice." I said**

**She started running her fingers up my leg, "So let's make you feel better." She said**

**I grabbed her hand and stopped it from its advance to my groin.**

"**Alex is sick with…" I sighed, "Something, she thinks I gave it to her and she won't talk to me. So I don't feel like it tonight."**

**Emma pouted her lips, "You going to cry now?" She asked in a babyish voice**

_**Really? There really is something wrong with her.**_

"**Listen Emma, we need to talk… I shouldn't have asked you to do what you did." I said**

"**What's wrong Jay? Regretting cheating on your girlfriend?" She asked, still in the babyish voice**

"**God dammit Emma! You're really making this difficult!" I shouted**

"**Making what difficult? Wait did you just call me Emma!" She shouted back**

"**I'm trying to be the good guy here, for once in my life. So will you knock it off please and just listen?" I asked**

**She remained silent as she stared at me.**

"**You asked me before if I thought you were weird? Well my answer is still no, but I think that you're messed up." I said**

**She frowned.**

"**I think you've been messed up ever since the shooting. I don't know how I couldn't figure it out before we did what we did but…" I started but was interrupted by a slap from Emma**

**She got out of the car and started walking away. I quickly got out and started following. As she reached the wooden fence I grabbed her by the arm and turned her around, then proceeded to back her up against the fence and do the only thing that will get her attention, I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and opened her lips for me. I could feel her fingers running through locks of my hair. After what seemed like forever I finally pulled away slowly.**

**She was staring at me with a smile. She still had her fingers locked in my hair. But then again, my hands were still on her lower back.**

"**Were you just using me? I mean I don't give you want you ask for and you walk away, I give you it and you stop?" I asked**

**She dropped her hands to her side tried to walk away, but I gripped her hips and held her against the fence.**

"**Emma, stop and listen for a couple of minutes for god sakes." I said**

"**Let go of me Jay." She said staring right into my eyes with the angriest look I've ever seen on her.**

"**Not until you listen, Emma." I said**

"**I'll scream Jay." She said**

"**Emma I'm just trying to help you!" I shouted**

"**What are you my parents?" She shouted right back**

"**Emma I'm just worried about you okay." I said**

"**Why on earth would Jay Hogart be worried for Emma Nelson?" She shouted, tears started to fall out of her eyes**

"**Because someone like you doesn't deserve this." I said**

"**What do you know anything about me?" She said as her voice cracked and she started sobbing**

**She dropped her head against my chest and just started crying. I slowly wrapped my arms around her.**

"**Emma, it's okay. Just let it out." I whispered into her ear hoping that's what she needed to hear**

**After a couple of minutes she started to slow down, and eventually was just sobbing. She looked up at me and her face was completely tear stained, her eyes were puffy and red.**

"**Do you feel any better?" I asked**

"**A little." She said**

"**Should I take you home?" I asked**

"**I think so." She replied**

**I dropped one arm but kept the other wrapped around her shoulders as I walked her to the passenger door. I opened the door for her and then continued towards my side. The drive was relatively quiet, a few sobs here a few snivels there. Also I had my stereo on a really low volume. As the next song came on, Last Resort by Papa Roach, she turned it up a bit. I guessed that she enjoyed it because she stopped her sobbing.**

"**Does music help you or something?" I asked**

**She just nodded**

**We pulled up to her house but she just sat in the car. I got out and came around to her side, and helped her out. Again I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned against me. When we got up to the door I knocked.**

"**Why are you knocking Jay, I live here remember?" She asked**

"**I know, I just want to make sure that your parents hear about this, and you don't just avoid it like you've been doing." I said**

"**Thanks Jay." She said as she smiled**

**The door opened and a pretty angry looking Mr. Simpson came out.**

"**Jay? What are you doing?" He asked**

"**It's not what your probably thinking sir. In fact it's probably the complete opposite." I said**

**Emma's mom came up behind Mr. Simpson.**

"**Earlier today I see you cornering my daughter in the library and now you are bringing her home in tears!" He shouted**

"**It's okay Dad it's not his fault." Emma said**

"**Don't defend him Emma. What did he do to make you cry like this?" He asked**

"**Sir, just listen for a minute please." I said**

**Emma's mother whispered something in Mr. Simpson's ear, and whatever it was it worked because Mr. Simpson remained quiet and let me talk.**

"**I've noticed that Emma has been different. Like her attitude among other things. I couldn't think of why she was being so different. I've realized what the problem is. Well what's causing the problem at least." I said**

"**And what might that be Jayson?" Mr. Simpson asked**

"**The school shooting, it clearly is still bugging Emma. I think she really needs to sort some things out." I said**

**Mr. Simpson sighed, "Well thanks for your concern Jayson, you can go now." He said, I could tell he was trying really hard to not sound rude**

**I looked at Emma as I backed away towards my car. She was looking at me as she mouthed the words 'Thank You'. I smiled at her as I nodded, then got in my car and left.**

_**I guess that's fixed, at least I did something right for once.**_


	2. Chapter 2  Apologies

**A/N: Just a story I'm putting together, mostly for my own amusement. Two songs for this chapter, Evanescence Forgive Me, and One Republic Apologize (Yes I know this song wasn't out when the episode is supposed to take place.).**

**CHAPTER 2**

** Jay POV**

** The next day I was working on the set for the play, I had kept to myself most of the day. Nobody really wanted to talk to me anyway. Alex was avoiding me, I tried to start a conversation with Amy but she blew me off. I hadn't seen Emma today, so I couldn't find out how she was doing.**

** I had gotten a call from Alex the previous night. She had told me that what she had was gonorrhea. She also said that she could not, not tell me because she was positive she got it from me. Which makes sense, but still sucks. A lot. Of course this meant I had to schedule a doctor's appointment after school and get this treated.**

"**Jay." Emma said, and then she cleared her throat, "Jay." Her voice sounded weak**

**She walked up to me and sat on the edge of the stage.**

"**Um, about last night." Emma said but then coughed**

**This isn't good, she already has enough problems. She didn't need to have a STD to add to them.**

"**You alright?" I asked**

"**Yeah, it's just a sore throat that's all." She said**

"**Emma, there's something I have to tell you. You're not going to like it at all." I said**

"**Raw egg, honey, and lemon. Drink." JT interrupted me as he handed a glass to Emma**

"**JT my voice is just tired, that's all." She said**

**I couldn't help looking down.**

"**Just, drink. Okay. You told me you would be able to do the show, so you're going to do the show. Period" He said as he walked away**

**Right then I thought he was being an inconsiderate asshole. But coming from me that probably wouldn't mean much to anyone.**

**I looked back up to see Emma take a sip of the disgusting looking yellow drink, and then frowned. "This stuff is so rude."**

**I looked down then snickered.**

"**You wanted to tell me something Jay." She said**

"**Yeah, um. There's a problem that I most likely have, and if I do then it could be a problem for you to." I said**

"**What are you talking about Jay?" She asked**

"**So, don't freak out or anything. I most likely have gonorrhea, which means you probably have it too."**

**Emma didn't say anything. She stared blankly at my face as if she was still waiting for me to tell her.**

"**Emma?"**

**A tear fell from her eye. "Emma, are you okay?" I asked**

**She dropped her face into her hands and started weeping. I slid myself next to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at my touch and let out a whimper. But then she moved her hands and looked at me.**

"**Why is all of this happening to me?" She asked before she sniffled, "What did I do to deserve all of this?"**

**She let her face drop against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, "Absolutely nothing Emma, you did nothing to deserve any of this."**

**She continued to sob against my chest for some time, and at that moment I didn't really care who saw me like this with Emma. She was hurting and needed somebody, and I was kind of glad that that somebody was me.**

**After some time she started to stop, she still had tears fallen but she was no longer making any sound. Her head remained against my chest, and I placed my head on top of hers. With her chest pressed against mine I could feel her heartbeat, and I could feel it speed up from that.**

"**How do you feel Emma?" I asked**

"**Better."**

"**What the hell!" A familiar voice shouted**

**A raised my head to see Alex staring right at us fuming.**

"**You and Greenpeace Jay?" She asked in a casual way, like a best friend**

"**I'm really going to enjoy this." She said as she made a fist and started walking towards us**

**I sat up forcing Emma up, and then quickly started pushing Emma to the left to get to the corner of the room. We reached the corner and I put myself in front of Emma.**

"**Alex stop."**

**She just kept walking**

"**Alex **_**please**_**." At this she froze, but only for a minute**

"**Alex I'm serious. Back, the fuck off."**

**She stopped, "Why should I!" She yelled**

"**Alex, you have no idea what Emma's going through."**

"**Why do I care?" She whispered**

"**Please Alex. Don't take it out on her."**

**She started her advance again. As she got closer I got closer to Emma, until Emma was had practically no room to move. When Alex got close I spread my arms in front of Emma, there wasn't much I could do but keep them separated. Alex was right in front of me and then she punched me across the face. By the time I looked back up she was already walking away.**

**I immediately turned around. "Are you okay Emma?" I asked as I placed a hand on each shoulder.**

"**I'm fine Jay. Thank you, again." She replied**

"**Emma, I'm really sorry. About everything."**

"**It's okay Jay." She said as she started to walk away, "I got to get to class."**

**I looked up at the clock, and sure enough the bell was about to ring.**

** Jay POV**

** So I had my appointment made, it was for the following day after school. As much as I would have loved to stay home the rest of the night, I was a part of the play and had to be there. So I was there, moving props around, off and on the stage. It was pretty boring.**

**Emma had just got on the stage for her scene with Dracula. It was good. I can't say I wasn't glad when Dracula threw the kiss scene. The scene was over and the curtains were closing, this was the stage crews queue to grab some props. I picked up a table and dragged it on the stage, passing Emma and Dracula on the way. Emma didn't even take a glance at me.**

**When I placed the table in the center, I grabbed a plant from the previous scene and carried it off the stage. As I came back off stage I heard Emma and Dracula.**

"**There isn't enough antibiotic in the world that would make me kiss you." He said as I looked back at them**

**What? That's just really harsh. I really just wanted to deck him right then and there.**

"**And that little smooch in the hall the other day. Who knows what I caught from that. Thanks so much." He walked off**

**Emma looked pretty shocked as she stared after him. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.**

"**Screw him." I said before she pulled away from my touch**

"**Why did you do this to me?" She asked**

"**Emma."**

"**You gave me a social disease." She said**

"**Emma, earlier you acted like it didn't bother you how you got it. Why does it now?" I asked**

"**Just leave me alone okay." She said as she turned around**

**I stared at her mouth hung open, and confused. I ran up to her and she turned to face me.**

"**Look, I'm truly sorry Emma. If I could redo all of this, there is so much I would have changed."**

"**Why are you being like this?" She asked**

"**Like what?" I asked**

"**Nice."**

"**Would you rather me be cruel?"**

"**Maybe." She said as she turned to walk away, I grabbed a hold of her wrist to stop her and she turned back**

"**Jay, stop it."**

"**Emma please. I can understand you're mad, but …" I started but Emma interrupted me**

"**But what Jay?" She raised her voice**

"**But. I don't want you to be mad at me." I said**

"**Well you should have thought of that before all of this."**

"**I wish I had."**

"**Jay. It's too late." She said**

"**It doesn't have to be!" I yelled, but not so loud that the crowed would hear me**

"**Jay can you please just leave me alone." She said as she turned towards the play, and walked away**

**I just stared at her. I couldn't believe it, this morning she was acting like she didn't care she got it from me and now she wouldn't even look at me. I didn't want to be here anymore, the play was almost over. No one would miss me.**

**I headed off the stage and exited the gym. As I walked down the hallway I punched the lockers all the way down. As I turned a corner I ran into Spinner.**

"**Oh sorry … Jay? Listen man I really need to …" I shoved him against a locker and kept walking**

"**Jay!" He shouted as he caught up to me, he got in front of me and put his hands against my chest to stop me**

**I shoved his arms away from me then shoved him up against another locker.**

"**Leave me alone!" I yelled**

**He overpowered me and next thing I knew we are across the hall and he has me against the lockers.**

"**Fuck you man!" He yelled**

"**Get the hell off of me Spinner!" I struggled to get free but couldn't**

"**I feel so guilty Jay. I want to confess what we did." He said**

"**THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL NOW! BUT WAIT UNTIL WE ARE EXPELLED! YOU WILL REGREAT EVER CONFESSING!" I shouted**

"**I HAVE TO!" He shouted right back**

"**Tell Jimmy then, see how he reacts. But don't tell Ms. Hatzilakos. Please Spinner. I can't deal with that right now."**

**He released me and then stormed off down the hall. I continued to the schools exit. I decided that I needed to get drunk, so I went to the ravine. I grabbed a bottle in each hand and walked off away from the partiers. I sat against a tree and drank my first bottle, when I finished it I threw it against a tree.**

**Emma said that it was okay before, now she is telling me to leave her alone? Emma, Alex, Spinner, Rick… **_**Why is everything building up to rip me down! **_**I felt a tear drop from each eye, which was not normal. Jay Hogart doesn't cry. But at that moment, I didn't want to wipe away the tears. I just continued to drink my second beer.**

"**Is that Jay Hogart? Oh, are you crying?" Someone asked**

**I looked up to see someone I recognized but didn't really no, other than the fact that he's a big douche bag. I stood up.**

"**This is to perfect, hold on let me get out my camera." He said laughing his ass off**

**I walked up to him and grinned, then shoved him back**

"**You think this is funny?" I said**

"**Come on man it is pretty funny." He said still laughing**

**I shoved him again.**

"**How about I kick your fucking ass, then I can be the one laughing." I said**

**I shoved him again, but this time he swung and hit my right eye. Then he ran towards me and I moved out of the way and threw him against the tree I was sitting against. He turned around and I punched him in the face four times, before someone grabbed me from behind. Then the guy started to punch me in the face, I started to taste blood after a couple of punches. Finally I felt someone pulling the other guy off of me. I knew someone would help me out. No one likes two on ones. Crowds usually like to even it out, which they were doing by holding back this guy's friend.**

**He tried to throw another punch but I grabbed hold of his fist as I punched him with my right hand. He fell back onto the ground and I dropped on his waist as I continued to throw punches. After ten punches I was pulled off the guy, his noise was bleeding and he had a split lip. Some people were cheering others were patting me on the back. I just ignored it all and left. When I got home I went to the bathroom and looked at my face. My lip was cut open and I had a black eye.**

** Jay POV**

** The next day was flying by fast, it was already lunch and I was sitting at my locker waiting for the bell to ring. Lately I've been by myself most of the time. I mean with both Sean and Towerz gone, and now Alex and Amy not talking to me. Of course there was the occasional drug heads or partiers I would hang out with, but that was just for free alcohol and drugs.**

**I wanted to know what was going on in Emma's head. It was bugging me. One minute we are talking like we're friends, she said it was okay, and then a couple hours later she is angry with me over the disease. Next time I saw Emma we were going to talk, I wouldn't let her walk away or ignore me.**

"**Hey."**

**I looked up to see Spinner looking down at me.**

"**Spin."**

"**Nice shiner man." He said as he grinned and I smirked**

**He took a seat next to me.**

"**So I thought about what we said yesterday." He said**

"**And?"**

"**I'm going to tell Jimmy first. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell Ms. H." He said**

"**Spinner, please. Please don't tell anyone with authority. My life sucks enough as is right now. I don't need being kicked out of school to add on to that." I said**

"**Did Jay Hogart just say please?" He asked smiling**

"**I'm being serious Spinner. What's it going to do, telling anyone? You will still feel guilty whether you confess or not. At least not confessing you get to graduate." I said**

"**I can't walk around and pretend that nothing happened man. Act like Jimmy isn't in that chair because of me, he deserves to know." He said**

"**Then tell him, but don't tell anyone else."**

"**I don't know if that will be enough Jay." He said**

"**We'll find out, wont we. But I hope you at least think about it." I said as he got up**

"**See you around Jay." He said as he walked down the hallway**

**As he walked off I hit the lockers behind me which earned me a few curious glances.**

**I got up and walked down the hall. The bell still had ten minutes before it would ring. I went to the washroom and turned on the sink. After splashing some water against my face I leaned against the sink, hands on each side, as I stared at myself. Everything was blowing up in my face, and I just felt like I couldn't take all of it. I turned around and kicked one of the stall doors open, the bang was pretty loud as the door hit the stall. I turned back to the mirror.**

"**What am I supposed to do, fuck?" I said as I turned off the sink**

**As I opened the door to the bathroom and walked out I was greeted by a face that I welcomed in midst of my self-loathing. Emma Nelson.**

"**Emma."**

**She tried to walk away but I followed close behind.**

"**Come on." I said**

"**Go away Jay."**

**As we passed the court yard door I opened it. Then grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out with me.**

"**What the hell Jay!" She said in surprise**

"**Emma, talk to me, please." I said**

"**I don't want to Jay, so can you **_**please**_** leave me alone." She said as she frowned**

"**Not until you talk to me. Tell me why you did a one eighty and decided to hate me." I said**

"**Fine!" She yelled then paused to look around the court yard, which was thankfully empty, "But not right now, okay?"**

"**When." I asked**

"**Later after school, I'm heading to the clinic after school, so sometime after that. Let's say eight, at eight we meet at the ravine, then we can talk Jay." She said**

"**Eight, ravine. Got it. You're going to the clinic? If you want I could give you a ride, I'm going there after school myself anyway." I offered**

"**That's okay, my parents are taking me." She said**

**Just then the bell rang.**

"**I'll see you tonight." She said as she walked back through the door**

** Jays POV**

** The rest of the day went by fast. While I was at the clinic I was in the waiting room with Emma, but both her parents were there. Mr. Simpson wouldn't let up on his evil glare. He defiantly had an idea of who gave her daughter gonorrhea. Now it was eight o'clock and I was driving to the ravine, only a couple of minutes away. Hopefully I would finally find out why Emma changed her mind.**

**When I arrived at the ravine I walked around for a bit, then I grabbed a bottle of beer. I sat at the bench next to the fire that we sat at the last two times we were here. Looking down at my watch I saw 8:08 pm. Ever since I saw Emma's vulnerable side I felt like I needed to help her, and I enjoyed comforting her. It made me feel like I was doing something right for once, I just hoped I hadn't lost that.**

**I finished off my bottle and put it on the table. Glancing at my watch once again, 8:22 pm. There's no way, Emma would blow me off. She was just running late, I hoped. Getting up from the table, I made my way to a cooler and grabbed another bottle, and then I returned to the bench. I lay back on the top and drank my beer. By the time it was half empty it was 8:33 pm. Yep she blew me off.**

"**Jay." I looked up to see Emma taking a seat on the bench**

"**Emma."**

"**So." She said**

"**I thought you decided not to come." I said**

"**I lost track of time." She said**

"**How was your visit to the clinic?" I asked**

"**My appointment is scheduled in two days after school. What about you?" She asked**

"**Got my treatment." I replied**

"**That's good." She said**

"**Yeah."**

"**Listen Jay. I don't know what to say, I just don't feel comfortable with all of this." She said**

"**And you think I do?" I asked**

"**It's just. I don't even know why you keep coming to me. Why you are here right now." She said**

"**Emma, I just am okay."**

"**It's not good enough Jay, I need to know." She said**

"**When I see you, and you're upset about something, I just want to make you feel better okay. It makes me feel like a better person, because I know you don't deserve anything that has happened to you." I said**

"**So Jay Hogart found his heart?" She smirked**

"**It would seem that way." I said with a smirk of my own**

"**There isn't any other reason?" She said**

"**Emma, it's not just me taking pity on you. You may not know it, but you're nice to be around." I said**

"**Really? I'm not boring or annoying?" She asked**

"**Only when you're ignoring me." I replied**

"**So where do we stand?" She asked**

"**We'll if you've decided not to keep ignoring me, then I guess we are friends?" I asked**

"**Alright then." She said**

**I finished the rest of my bottle. "I'm going to get another bottle, would you like one?" I asked**

"**Sure." She replied**

**As I walked to the cooler, I turned to see Emma smiling at me. I smiled back. When I turned back with a bottle in each hand I saw a guy talking to Emma, she looked pretty uncomfortable. As I got closer she went to get up and start walking to me. But the guy grabbed hold of her arm and Emma turned and tried to break away from his grip but she couldn't. I came up behind her and put the bottles down.**

"**Let go of her." I said**

"**Fuck you." He said but he let go**

"**Get out of here now."**

"**Kiss my ass." He said**

**I looked at Emma, "Are you okay?" She nodded**

**I looked back at the guy and then back at Emma. She clearly knew what I was planning and she shook her head and grabbed my arm. I followed her back off towards my car.**

"**I can't believe that guy!" I shouted as we got to my car, it was 8:45 pm**

"**It's okay Jay." Emma said**

"**It's not. I should go back there and kick his ass." I said**

"**Please don't Jay."**

"**But he deserves it!" I shouted**

"**That doesn't mean it has to happen. So please Jay, don't do it." She said**

**I looked at her pondering the option of going through with it for a minute. If I did she would surely be even madder at me then she was earlier, and I didn't want that, I just got on her good side. Then again, I might be able to get away with it. I mean she couldn't be mad about it for that long. I could talk my way back on her good side, maybe…**

"**Emma, give me a reason not to. Then I will consider it." I said**

"**The progress we made not more than ten minutes ago about being friends, I'll pretend like that never happened and I'll go back to ignoring you. I won't give you another chance." She said**

**I blankly stared at her. She said the exact thing that I knew would prevent me from doing it. But I wasn't expecting her too. Snap!**

**Coming back to reality I saw Emma's hand in my face, she was snapping her fingers.**

"**Hello, earth to Jay!" She said**

**I shook my head. "Sorry Emma stuck in my own train of thought there. What were you saying?" I asked**

"**So are you going to go fight that guy?" She asked**

"**Not if it's going to risk our new found friendship." She smiled**

"**Thank you Jay. Now, where is our beer?"**

_**CRAP!**_

**A/N: So the two are progressing with their relationship. I don't expect them to be together for another couple of chapters or more just to warn you, I normally write slow moving stories but this one won't be AS slow as some of my other stuff. I already have a couple of ideas for this, one involving Emma being introduced into Jay's life style, another involving Emma becoming out of control and hurting everyone who cares for her, including Jay. But I'm not going to give too much away seeing as I haven't gotten that far and don't know any thing for sure, just thought I would give you guys some info on where this might be heading. Jemma will exist in this story, a lot of my stories turn long and I don't think this one will be any different, so expect a lot of getting together and breakups between the two and possible other characters. No end game planned yet, but the characters will still most likely be in school before the story ends. Last thing, what do you all want Spinner to do. I know what I want him to do, even though I get to decide it :D but even if I like something doesn't mean that's what will happen. If I get enough reviews of the story + what you would like Spin to do then maybe the most people in favor of telling Ms. Hatzilakos or not telling Ms. Hatzilakos, which ever has the most "in favor's" might decide the outcome. BUT! Spin is going to tell Jimmy no matter what! Oh and don't worry there is going to be more POV's other than Jay's, I don't know when because nothing seems to be able to fit right now, plus I'm having tons of fun writing as Jay (*_*) Now this is SOOOO! Dragged on and I'm sorry, I've never been the one to be into author notes so I thought I'd give it a try ;) How'd I do? (PS, I noticed I didn't directly ask you guys to review :D YES! I've never asked for reviews in any of my stories, it's your choice and I don't like seeing authors asking for it. It's like people on youtube asking for people to subscribe to them -_-(Of course if you do it I'm not trying to say you're a bad person for doing it :O but I hopefully am discouraging people against it:D)) OMG! Almost five hundred word authors note… Sorry about that guys *sighs* who's liking my song choices for each chapter? Do they fit? I'll try my best to get two songs per chapter. THE END OF AUTHORS NOTE (Thank God!)**


End file.
